My life in the end: Road to betrayal
by lobunaluna
Summary: Tras la desaparicion de su hermano mayor, Milo sintio que nada valia la pena... Que ya nada importaba. Nada exceptuando una cosa: recuperar a Kardia. Con ese pensamiento en su mente, Milo se involucra en un plan que incluye el robo de armamento y el ser considerado traidor, si es capturado, por las fuerzas de la ONU.
1. Prologo

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya clasico, TLC, Omega, ND y Sainta Sho no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _Prólogo_ _._

 _ **Un corazón.**_

 _ **Cabo de Buena Esperanza,**_ _ **Sudáfrica**_ _ **, año 3345.**_

-Aqui Alpha-18 Scorpio. Cubriremos la retirada.

 _-Entendido Alpha -18 Scorpio._

Kardia apretó los dientes mientras apretaba el gatillo en su mando derecho. Les estaban dando una paliza y tenían que retirarse.

 _-Alpha-18 Scorpio ¿Me copias?_

-Fuerte y claro, vete cubo de hielo que te cubro.

 _-Preferiría quedarme y cubrirte._

-Aqui el capitan soy yo -Informo Kardia mientras hacía que su mecha enterrara la filosa espada en medio de otro enemigo metálico- La orden es retirada, no te preocupes...

 _-No creo..._

-¡Que te retires! -Puso el arma en modo metralla y derribo a otros dos- Mi deber es garantizar el retorno seguro de mi escuadrón, ya hemos perdido a dos... -Hizo una pausa cuando por breves segundos las imágenes de los otros dos mechas estallando, pasaron pavoneándose en su memoria reciente- no quiero perderte a ti.

 _-Como ordene, Capitán._

Kardia, como lider y capitan del escuadron se aseguró que sus camaradas pudieran retroceder mientras los cubría. Jamas le habia dicho a su hermano menor que era el líder de su escuadrón. Le encantaría presumirle al enano lo que era, pero hacerlo sería estallar una tormenta de preguntas que no quería responder.

A un costado del tablero tenía la foto familiar que había tomado cuando el ejército lo fue a buscar, era lo primero y lo último que miraba tras cada misión. Milo y sus padres le sonreían desde la fotografía.

El sensor del mecha comenzó a chillar, por lo cual se vio obligado a cambiar de postura y evadir el inclemente ataque.

-¿Y este de donde salio? -Observó lo que tenía delante- Alpha-18 Scorpio a Santuario. Respondan. -Estática- Alpha-18 Scorpio a Santuario, el enemigo posee un mecha desconocido. -Estática de nuevo- Maldita sea... -Apretó un comando que grabó lo que decía y veía, apenas hubiera una minúscula señal lo enviará.- Mecha oscuro, aproximadamente cinco metros de alto, cañones de alto calibre... Tiene dispositivos en la espalda similares a alas. A un no compruebo si vuela.- Y espero no tener que comprobarlo.

Puso el arma en posición y comenzó a disparar al recién llegado, este comenzó a evadir los disparos con una agilidad nunca antes vista en un mecha. No en un mecha que Kardia conociera en poder del enemigo...

En breve lo tuvo tras él, Kardia solo le había visto saltar y salir de su campo visual inmediato. El sistema anunció su presencia a sus espaldas. Un grito de dolor abandonó la garganta de Kardia cuando la descarga eléctrica atravesó todos los sistemas de protección de la cabina.

Las manos laxas dejaron los mandos y su cabeza se ladeó hacia un costado.

Estaba inconsciente y los circuitos de su mecha, principales, completamente quemados. Esa descargaba había atravesado a las protecciones de todos los sistemas... Incluso la que tendria que protegerlo de ese tipo de daños.

Su mecha cayó al suelo y luego comenzó a ser arrastrado hacia el territorio recientemente adquirido por el enemigo.

* * *

Un dron sobrevoló el territorio justo cuando le habían dejado rodeado por los mechas conocidos del enemigo. A través de una coneccion de este con los sistemas primarios de sobrevida del mecha, el ejército pudo constatar la supervivencia del piloto y su estado de inconsciencia. El Capitán Kardia Dimitri Antiko, era prisionero del enemigo.

Dentro de la cabina, la inconsciencia mantenía a Kardia en un profundo y grato sueño... En su sueño. En ese fantasioso deseo de que volvía a casa de la escuela y que todo era normal para ellos. Milo jugando con sus autos, su madre leyendo una novela mientras lo supervisa y su padre corrigiendo exámenes en su sillón favorito.

Las sonrisas y saludos afectuosos hacia él, la ausencia de guerra y la inquebrantable calma de saber que nadie va a llegar para arrebatarlo del confort y amor de su hogar lo hacían feliz...

Cuando la cabina fue abierta, Kardia seguía inconsciente. Lo quitaron de ahi y lo depositaron en el helado y metálico suelo al costado de donde reposaba el mecha del joven. Una mano amorfa se posó en su pecho, percibiendo la vitalidad y fuerza de su corazón.

 _ **-Es un**_ _ **órgano**_ _ **fuerte... Digno de servir al gran amo.**_

 _ **-Su mente...**_ -Otra mano se posó sobre el casco de Kardia y lo retiró, dejando a la vista sus cabellos indigo sujetos en un rodete tosco.

 _ **-Ah... Veo mucha informacion... Y algo que define como familia.**_ \- Llevó sus ojos a la mano posada sobre el corazón- _**Cada vez que eso se presenta, su**_ _ **órgano**_ _ **vital se hace más fuerte...**_

 _ **-¿Que**_ _ **más**_ _ **nos revelan...?**_

 _ **-Una nueva arma, él**_ _ **sería**_ _ **el piloto de ella.**_ -Retiró la mano de la cabeza, pero no así la del corazón- _**Es perfecto para los deseos del gran amo...**_

 _ **-Entonces... Colocarle el colmillo... Su**_ _ **sumisión**_ _ **debe estar garantizada... Pero antes debemos probar si es digno con el colmillo.**_

Las manos amorfas rompieron la partes del traje de piloto de Kardia, dejando a la vista la modesta camiseta que lleva debajo de este. Rasgo la remera azul y aproximó sus dedos al corazón de Kardia

 _ **-A partir de este momento,**_ _ **pertenece**_ _ **al gran amo.**_ -Sentenció.

El pequeño artefacto blanco, se fue enterrando bajo la piel del piloto. Kardia hizo muecas inconsciente ante el dolor y las pequeñas líneas de sangre que emergian de su pecho. Uno de ellos aproximó su mano una vez más y la herida sanó por completo.

 _ **-Debemos llevarlo ante el gran amo, el tomara la**_ _ **decisión**_ _ **final. Dejemos que los**_ _ **esbirros**_ _ **encargarse**_ _ **de esto. -**_ Señaló despectivamente el mecha del joven- _**Su nueva arma, es deplorable...**_

 _ **-Este no es el Scarlet needle.**_ -Sentenció el otro- _**Esa**_ _ **arma es por mucho superior a esta… Debemos dar con ella, podría hacerle frente a Quetzal.**_

 _ **-Y eso no complaceria al señor...**_

Continuara.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya clasico y Saint Seiya TLC (Y sus gaiden) no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **El dictamen de los dioses**

Kardia abrió los ojos, estaba echado sobre una cama de piedra. El ardor en su pecho le hizo realizar una mueca. En vano trato de hacer memoria, su mente se negaba a darle la respuesta de donde estaba. Miro hacia los costados, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo mientras se sentaba. Estaba rodeado de alguna piedra de color marrón-rojiza que no había visto antes.

Las paredes, estaban cubiertas de símbolos y no poseían ninguna ventana...

-No hay puerta. -Se acercó a las paredes y comenzó a pasar la mano por esta. El techo no poseía ninguna abertura salvo dos minúsculos cuadrados por donde ingresaba una luz tenue. Un rechinido le hizo voltear al mismo tiempo que un segmento de la pared opuesta a la que estaba se alzaba precisamente en ese instante con lentitud.

-Veo que despertó. -Era una mujer, lucía un traje similar al de él. Solo que este era más adaptado a su femenina figura y de algun material mas adaptable y de una aparente textura similar a la usada por los buzos.

-Supongo que es estúpido preguntar dónde estoy.

-No se si es estupido, pero no voy a entregar esa informacion -Notifico la mujer, mientras observaba la prenda desgarrada a la altura del pecho de él. - ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi interlocutor?

-Kardia... Seguramente ya lo sabías. -Miró atentamente a la mujer, piel morena y cabello azabache largo.- Pareces latina... ¿Por que estas con ellos? Mataron a miles en latinoamérica.

-He estado a su servicio por más tiempo del que creías -Replicó la mujer- No has preguntado por qué le pasó a tu ropa...

-No me interesa saberlo. -Informo con una sonrisa burlona- Nada de lo que digas me interesa.

-¿Enserio no quieres saber que le hicieron a tu corazón? -¿Su corazón? ¿Que le habían hecho? Pensó en el ardor que sentía en su pecho, obviamente algo le había sucedido mientras estaba inconsciente. Mantuvo la calma y sonrió como si nada pasara. Como si no temiera a lo que se sucedería en un futuro cercano.

-No me importa... Dudo salir con vida de este lugar.

-Eres el único humano, que ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo con el colmillo en su pecho.

-Para serte honesto, tal honor me es indiferente. -La mujer sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-Nos veremos luego entonces... -La puerta se abrió- Kardia.

 **Horas después**

Kardia estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en lo que según él era un altar y no una cama. Observa atentamente los dibujos en la pared, tratando de entender aunque sea una palabra de todos esos jeroglíficos.

El único humano que ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

¿Cuántos más habían estado en ese lugar? ¿Cuantos habian sido dado por muertos en combate cuando en realidad habían estado ahí? Su corazón ardía, su respiración era agitada... Se quitó la desgarrada remera, sentía un calor sofocante en su cuerpo. Un dolor profundo emergia desde su pecho e inundaba su cuerpo lentamente.

El sudor caía por su rostro a modo de continuas gotas saladas, tendría que buscar la forma de apaciguar esa sofocante temperatura, siempre en aumento constante.

Se recostó en el suelo, este estaba completamente frío y el tacto áspero en su mejilla le hizo sentir un plácido frescor trepando vagamente por su piel

Cerró los ojos, lentamente cayó en brazos del profundo sueño. Siendo acechado constantemente por el febril estado que le aquejaba.

 _ **Predio exterior.**_

Estaba sentada en una de las tantas gradas que rodeaban la ya envejecida cancha, donde los descendientes de sus ancestros habían jugado sin fines de partidos y algunos perdido la vida tras la derrota en el juego. Su cabello negro se mecía ante el delicado viento tropical, que aprovechando la emergente estación, había adquirido cierto toques de aromas florales.

Por alguna razón que no lograba entender, sentía pena por el hombre llamado Kardia. Le habían llamado y ordenado transmitir las palabras dichas en la celda. Los grandes señores del cielo estuvieron complacidos con ella cuando notaron la fuerza del corazón de él.

Desde que recordaba, los señores del cielo todo lo que hacían era por una razón justa hacia su pueblo. Ellos eran sus dioses y los dioses jamás se equivocan. Razón por la cual, nadie objetó nada cuando se le otorgó el honor de ser la piloto del mobile arms Quetzal.

Aunque si lo pensaba fríamente, el gran señor Quetzalcoath hacía tiempo que no aparecía en público. La última vez que lo había hecho fue para nombrarla piloto del mobile arms que tenía su mismo nombre. Después de todo eso, las órdenes impartidas por él llegaban a sus guerreros a través de los labios de los otros dioses y el representante de estos Huesuda.

Movió la cabeza a un lado y al otro, sus dioses habían llegado a la tierra hacía mucho tiempo... Mucho antes de la llegada de los grandes imperios, cuando sus ancestros llegaron a esas tierras, se encontraron con los dioses y se pusieron servilmente a su disposición.

Aun recordaba aquella época, antes de que todo iniciara. Antes que quedarán sellados bajo miles de años de movimientos tectónicos y salvados únicamente por un profundo y largo sueño por la accion de los humanos beligerantes.

Recordaba que al despertarse, habían pasado más de 50 años desde que los primeros habían sido despertados. Ella había quedado en el hipersueño dentro de Quetzal, por alguna razón alguien había decidido no despertarla hasta pasado más de 50 años... Aun recordaba el despertar tras el brillante alumbramiento del sistema interno de su leal y metálico camarada.

Había tenido acceso a información tras ser orientada en tiempo y espacio por Huesuda. Sabía que aquellos que no habían muerto o quedado sellados habían ido a recorrer el resto de la tierra rodeada por agua. Habian fundado naciones e imperios por toda la fertil tierra. Con el paso del tiempo, habían olvidado la existencia de ellos y solo se recordaba a los dioses a través de historias.

Pero todo lo demás se había extraviado con los años... Muchas enseñanzas de su gran dios Quetzalcoatl habían sido subyugadas y atrofiadas hasta cambiarlas completamente.

Ahora, la voluntad del gran Quetzalcoatl era reconstruir todo el mundo, pero para ello necesitaban personas de corazón fuerte dispuestas a reiniciar el mundo...

-Aunque más que construir,siento que lo estamos destruyendo. -Miró de nuevo la gran cancha frente a ella- ¿En qué pensaban nuestros ancestros cuando jugaban en este lugar?

Aunque más que ancestros, ellos eran nuestra descendencia... Los hijos de nuestra raza...

Aquellos que sobrevivieron al gran cataclismo y formaron nuevas eras. Aquellos que ahora quieren que destruyamos.

 _ **Centro principal.**_

-La piloto de Quetzal actúa extraño tras la charla con el cautivo.

-Ella siempre actúa extraño, es la razón por la que él la eligió y elogio. Alguien que siempre medita y ansía respuestas es lo que Quetzalcoatl quería... -Miro a quien estaba con él- Mientras mantengamos su mente ocupada, no tendrá tiempo para meditar y buscar respuestas que no necesita.

Continuará


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya (Clasico, TLC (Manga y Gaiden), Omega, Next Dimension, Soul of gold, Episodio G y Sainta Sho) no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Peones.**

Milo estaba tumbado en su cama, aprovechando de la soledad que otorgaban los deberes de Camus. El seguía de "licencia" por la "muerte" de Kardia. Aún no hablaba con el Demonio, sabía la razón por la que le había otorgado la información, pero una parte de él se negaba a seguir siendo peón del capricho de otros. Querían manipularlo para hacerlo piloto de su nuevo juguete, dándole falsas esperanzas... Como si él se fuera a creer que le daban el mecha para que salvara a su hermano.

-Subestiman mi inteligencia. -La puerta se abrió y sus amigos entraron- por favor, no otra sesión de su sentido pésame y demás… -Dijo con un gruñido por demás descortés.

-El teniente nos ordenó decirte que... que se acabó tu período de duelo. -Milo se sentó en la cama, la mirada de Shaka le pedía disculpa por las noticias que debía transmitir.- Mañana temprano te unes a los deberes de todos...

-¿Les dijo algo más?

-Eh... ¿Algo más? -Aldebarán le miró perdido- ¿De qué hablas?

-No les dijo que mi hermano está, posiblemente, prisionero del enemigo...- la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos lo dijo todo. Esa parte no se la habían contado, al igual que él solo eran peones en una guerra contra algo desconocido... Todavía.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? -Camus se sentó en la cama y miró a su amigo- Milo se que estas... Sufriendo y todo... Pero. -Milo levanto su almohada y dejo a la vistas las carpetas.

-De aquí -Volvió a tapar las carpetas- de ellos. Saben que mi hermano está vivo, hasta hay un video de un drone... Que muestra el mecha de mi hermano entero y sin daños... -Apretó los dientes molestó y bajó la vista. Sus amigos le pedían con la mirada que se explicara, que fuese más claro con esa rabia que poseía.- El teniente Alhena, Defteros Alhena, me dejo los planos de otro mecha... -Saco la carpeta y la deslizó hacia sus amigos- Quiero recuperar a mi hermano, pero no quiero ser su títere... No quiero que me usen y me digan "la siguiente vez iremos por tu hermano" y así consecutivamente. -Mu tomo el plano digital y comenzó a analizarlo.

-Por lo que se ve... Es un mecha excelente. -Mu le miro- Pero entiendo tu conflicto interno... Sabes que no te van a dejar hacer lo que quieras con él -Y en cierto punto los entiendo, agrega para sus adentros- Aunque también entiendo tu deseo de recuperar a Kardia.

-¿Por qué no averiguas antes de rechazar la oferta? -Todos miraron a Aioria- Digo... Si la idea es que sea un mecha que pueda adentrarse a territorio enemigo... Supongo que algunos amigos leales, que te podrían secundar y hacer que recuperes a tu hermano. -Sonrió, esas palabras brotaron de sus labios sin pensarlo.

-Aioria tiene razón -Aldebarán sonrió.-Necesitaras de alguien que tenga mejor idea de mecánica que tu.

-Alguien que sepa de sistemas en caso que fallen... -Secundo Mu, la programación de sistemas de los mechas se había vuelto su fuerte en el último tiempo.

-Y alguien que sepa de navegación y geografía... O terminaras en cualquier lado -Comentó Shaka.

-Y un amigo que esté dispuesto a todo -Aioria sonrió.

-Y alguien que te salve cuando metas la pata -Camus abrió la carpeta con información de Kardia, según está el joven ostentaba un cargo de capitán al momento de su desaparición- Acepta. Luego veremos cómo haremos para estar en el mismo equipo.

-¿Y si decido robar el mecha? -Milo les miro- En caso de que se demoren mucho en darme la orden de buscar a mi hermano...

-¿Que acabo de decir Milo? -Camus le miró de reojo, Milo sonrió como toda respuesta.

 **Campo de entrenamiento n°10**

Milo estaba piloteando su Soul G-8, estaba en práctica de tiro y hasta el momento no lo hacía nada mal. Sabía que en algún lugar tras él Defteros debería estar mirándolo. Sentía un regusto amargo en la boca, había muchas agrias palabras deseando salir. Con mucho esfuerzo las controla, seguramente Defteros Alhena solo era otro peón entre tantos. Uno más de todos los que había sido arrancados de su hogar y forzados a pelear.

Volvió a apretar el gatillo y el blanco voló en pedazos, a diferencia de él, Defteros aún tenía a su hermano mayor... Pero ya no tenía a sus hermanas menores. Esa idea pasó por su mente, había notado el dolor en la voz y en la mirada de Defteros. Él por lo menos tenía el consuelo de saber que Kardia está vivo (ignoraba en qué condiciones) aún tenía a su hermano.

¿Acaso ese era el motivo por que le había hecho la propuesta? ¿Acaso no quería que él sufriera de la misma forma ante la pérdida de un ser querido?

Él ya sabía lo que era el dolor ante la pérdida, por varios días había llorado a su hermano. Había sentido como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho, había llorado hasta el punto de quedarse sin lágrimas y golpeado la pared hasta lastimarse los puños. Había experimentado el dolor de la pérdida dos veces... La primera vez cuando se lo llevaron y ahora cuando fue dado por muerto al inicio.

Hasta donde sabía, todo el escuadrón de su hermano lo creía muerto. Apretó los dientes y se dispuso a presionar el gatillo una vez más.

¿Por que no hacían pública la noticia que su hermano estaba con vida?

Jalo el gatillo una vez más, acabando con el último de los blancos.

 **Vestuarios.**

-Cabo Antiko. -Milo miro de reojo al Demonio del santuario mientras se colocaba la playera limpia.

-Señor. -Milo no supo cómo logró que su voz sonara neutral, quería decir tantas cosas... Tenía tantas emociones peleando por expresarle primero que ninguna prevalecía sobre la otra y solo podía permanecer neutral ante la atenta mirada del mayor.

-Cuando termine de cambiarse, diríjase a mi despachó.

-Si, señor. -El mayor se retiró, Milo terminó de cambiarse y cerró la puerta de su gabinete. Su cuerpo reaccionó a voluntad propia y sin responder dictámenes de la consciencia lógica. Se quedó mirando su puño incrustado en el metal abollado ante el impacto. Lo separo lentamente y observo la zona hundida, dejó salir un suspiro y tomo su chaqueta de la banca tras él.

Se la colocó y se dispuso a salir, necesitaba saber qué le respondería al demonio. Porque, por más que lo pensaba era capaz de decir con certeza cuál era su respuesta a la oferta. Su mente se debatía entre aceptar y negar. Solo cuando la pregunta fuera realizada, sabría su instinto que responder.

 **Despachó.**

Cuando ingresó al despacho, noto que todo era muy sobrio. Había dos sillas, un escritorio y el sillón (donde Defteros se hallaba) y fotos enmarcadas. Suponía que Defreros sólo tenía que cambiar la posición de su sillón para perderse en los recuerdos que prometen esas fotografías.

-Siéntate. -Milo así lo hizo. Había una fotografía de una mujer pelirroja y dos niños idénticos justo a unos centímetros de él.

-Creo que he visto a esos gemelos...

-Que sean mis hijos, no los dejaba fuera de la lista de opciones para soldado -Milo no replicó nada, había notado la rabia en su voz, ahora podía ver a Defteros desde otro ángulo. Seguramente entrenaba a todos pensando como padre, por eso era tan severo durante los entrenamientos... Él tenía a sus hijos en la base, y por lo que sabía los gemelos iban a misiones en el mismo escuadrón que Aioros.

Suponía que el teniente no estaba tranquilo hasta que sus hijos volvían a estar al alcance de su mirada.

-Señor -Milo tomó aire- ¿Puedo saber la razón de su llamado?

-Ya la sabes, cabo Antiko, ya sabe la razón. -Defteros se coloco en una posición erguida al otro lado del escritorio- Necesito su respuesta. Será el piloto del Scarlett Nedel ¿Si o no?

-Si -Y al final acepté, pero ya que abrí la boca- pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Las misiones que me asignen, quiero realizarlas con mi equipo actual. -Deftero juntó sus manos y apoyó los codos en el escritorio. Recordaba a su padre haciendo ese gesto durante muchas cenas, era el que hacía cuando quería escuchar buenas razones ante un pedido que a su parecer era descabellado. Kardia, según recordaba, se las había visto muchas veces con ese gesto y salido con la suya al final de la plática.

-¿Por que ese pedido? -Hizo una pausa- Cabo Antiko

-Señor, aunque han sido solo dos misiones las que hemos realizado -Comenzó, el rostro del teniente primero seguía sin transmitir emoción alguna- Los últimos casi cuatro años se me ha entrenado para formar un equipo con ellos y estoy -No digas seguro, se reprendió mentalmente- convencido de que desempeñare mejor mis deberes junto a personas en las que se, puede confiar mi vida.

-Mmm... -Defteros cerró los ojos y medito la respuesta, Milo permaneció con semblante neutral a pesar que recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de sus amigos. Incluso la respuesta de Camus y la sonrisa cómplice de Aioria. Ellos dos ya habían tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad y a pesar de ello se ponían a su disposición.- Milo -Le llamo la atención que lo llamara por su nombre, solo lo había hecho ocasionalmente durante los entrenamientos. -¿Te das cuenta que estas pidiendo arriesgar a cinco soldados inexpertos?

-¿Acaso yo no lo soy? -Inmediatamente pillo el error tras sus palabras- Se que ellos, harán todo lo posible por cumplir expectativas o más que estas. Si se nos permite, señor -hizo una pausa- seguir en el mismo equipo. -Defteros dejó salir un poco de aire de sus pulmones. Recordaba que cuando su padre hacía eso, era porque Kardia había ganado el debate... Pero Defteros no era su padre, así que no podía concluir que había ganado la pulseada.

-Le comunicare tus deseos al alto mando -¿El alto que? Milo sintió que se disparaban alarmas en su interior- Pero si rechazan tu pedido, harás equipo con quienes ellos te digan -Una pausa- ¿Entendido cabo? -Milo sintió la lengua paralizada, negándose a comprender lo que le decían. -Cabo Antiko. -Llamó Defteros en un tono sereno, pero a la vez autoritario.

-Si, señor.

-Puede retirarse. -Milo se levantó del asiento y miró a la mujer pelirroja en la foto.

\- Tiene una linda esposa, señor. -El mayor frunció el ceño- Con permiso y disculpe el descaro.

-Al igual que tu hermano, Ciara, está desaparecida en acción -Milo se detuvo a un metro de la puerta- Eso fue hace 8 años... -El menor apretó los labios ante la información- Mis hijos no me hablan desde entonces. -Una amarga pausa se genero- Puede retirarse, le transmitiré su pedido al alto mando en breve. -Milo salio del despacho lamentando haber abierto el ultimo comentario.

Bajo la vista y observo lo que tenía frente a él, abrió la carpeta y observó el expediente de Milo. El expediente que él armaba de cada soldado que entrenaba. Había una pequeña tarjeta transparente entre los archivos. La colocó con cuidado en un sector específico del escritorio y una pantalla holográfica apareció ante él. Pasó las manos ante un teclado oculto en el vidrio que formaba parte de su escritorio.

¿ **Y si decido robar el mecha? -** La voz de Milo sonó en el archivo de audio- **En caso de que se demoren mucho en darme la orden de buscar a mi hermano...**

Volvió a poner el audio en el mismo segmento "¿Y si decido robar el mecha?". Había plantado un micrófono en la habitación de Milo, lo había puesto por si este hacia una estupidez o planeaba una estupidez como atentar contra los "responsables de lo sucedido con su hermano". Grande había sido su sorpresa cuando escucho a los jóvenes hablar.

Puso ese fragmento de nuevo, el chico tenía agallas al decir eso y sin duda una gran confianza en que sus amigos no lo delataran. Razón por la que tras escuchar esa conversación había dejado caer el comentario de que Milo Sebastian Antiko sería un piloto más efectivo si operaba con su equipo actual.

Equipo con el que sería capaz de enfrentarse a los altos mandos, seria capaz de hacer lo que él se arrepentía de no haber hecho: desobedecer.

Ir en pos de su familiar secuestrado por el enemigo. No había día que no amaneciera recordando que su hijo mayor lo había llamado cobarde y que el más joven le había dicho que a partir de ese día su única familia eran su hermano y su tío (Aspros).

-Espero que logre lo que desea, Antiko, que tenga el valor para hacerlo y obtenerlo no importa como. -Sonrio de medio lado- Por que apartir de hoy... no hay marcha atras, ahora es mio cabo -Dejo salir una risa, que extrañamente se le antojo más propia de su hermano que suya.- Hay Milo... Si supieras aunque sea un tercio de la verdad ¿Aun participarias?

 **En algún lugar de la península Itálica.**

-¿Está usted bromeando?

-Me temo que no, señor Presidente de la ONU. -A pesar de su tono sereno, parecía burlarse de él al llamarlo por su cargo. - No puedo borrar el registro del piloto anterior, tenemos suerte que tenga un hermano piloto… ¿Cierto?

-Suerte… -Replicó el hombre, mientras observa la plataforma subir el mecha blanco y rojo al barco- Este mecha y su piloto están asignados a la defensa de Inglaterra… Se esperaba que el piloto de remplazo fuese Ingles.

-Lo lamento señor, pero sera griego -Replico el hombre a cargo de todo, en su chaqueta llevaba la bandera del Tibet y el nombre bordado era: Canceris Altaris. S.

-Eso es por la ineptitud de su ingeniero. -Replico furico.

-Señor, si tanto le preocupaba el piloto anterior ¿Por que no dieron la orden de no enviarlo a la guerra?-Se hizo un pausa y momento que aprovecho para realizar un discreto gesto a la mujer cerca suyo, la que sonrió cómplice al entender el mensaje. -Un desperdicio de mi talento… enviar esta obra maestra al hangar de un pais que no la necesita.

-Su talento, se desperdiciaría si nunca hubiéramos escuchado al Teniente Alhena… -Replico el presidente de la ONU- Y si no cuida su boca, se desperdiciara no importa que diga ese griego...

La mujer que acompañaba a los hombres se alejó y sacó un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo. Coloco unos comandos y el GPS oculto bajo el asiento del mecha se activó…

Junto con una bomba de pulso electromagnético de activación remota…. Cuando menos lo esperasen todos los instrumentos del barco quedarían inutilizados.

Y cuando eso pasara, se daría inicio al proyecto Assassin.

Continuará.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico, TLC (manga y gaidens), Saint Seiya Next dimension, Sainta Sho, Omega y Soul of gold no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Fraternal**

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente cuando sintió el frescor tras el paso del agua, sus manos involuntariamente fueron al cuenco del que provenía el líquido. Estaba sediento y su cuerpo ardía, pero el agua... El agua nunca le había parecido tan deliciosa. El cuenco fue alejado de sus labios y su lengua los recorrió arrastrando hasta la partícula mas pequeña al interior de su boca.

-Me di cuenta, que no habías bebido nada desde tu llegada. -Los ojos de Kardia se posaron en los de la joven. Estaba muy agradecido por el agua, por eso no replicaba con grosería o sarcasmo al inocente comentario.- La saque de tu mobile suit, la tenia en una extraña botella-Le tendió un papel doblado, mientras Kardia se preguntaba si se refería a la cantimplora- junto con esto. -Kardia tomó el papel de fotografía y lo desplegó.

Su familia, cerró los ojos y aferró la imagen contra su pecho.

-Gracias por traerla.

-De nada. -la mujer tomó el cuenco y le dedicó una mirada serena, parecía querer decir algo más. Aunque terminó callando, Kardia se preguntó qué era eso que quería saber. La mujer se retiró dejando solo al soldado. Llevándose las dudas que poseía consigo una vez más.

 _Centro de mando._

- _ **Me llamo, representante de los grandes dioses**_. -La mujer se detuvo frente al representante de estos: Huesuda

 _ **-Los grandes dioses quieren saber la razón por la que entregaste esa imagen.**_ -Informa el hombre.

 _ **-Es su familia, Quetzalcoatl opinaba que las familias hacen fuerte al guerrero.**_ -Vio que el rostro inexpresivo no mutaba- _**Me sorprende la razón de la pregunta, el gran señor debería de haber deducido que lo hacía por ello.**_

 _ **-El gran señor, solo quería saber si recordabas sus enseñanzas... Nada más**_ -Replicó el hombre sin mostrar un solo movimiento en su rostro irreflexivo- _**Veo que si recuerdas lo que él mismo te enseño.**_

 _ **-Decirle al gran Quetzalcoatl, que jamás olvidaré las palabras que sus labios pronunciaron.**_ -La mujer hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y se retiró. Una vez atravesó la puerta murmuró- _**también me enseñó a dudar de sus hermanos...**_ -Y cada día dudo más de los motivos de su ausencia y de esta guerra.

 _ **-Vigilar a la sacerdotisa, creo que trama algo.**_

 _Pasillos._

A Calvera no le paso por alto que se la vigilara, por lo tanto opto por no hacer lo que habia planeado: ir a los aposentos de los grandes señores.

Sacaria sus dudas sobre quien dirigia la guerra de otra manera menos peligrosa.

 _Prisión._

-Milo... -Kardia miraba la imagen de su pequeño hermano, esperaba sinceramente que su hermano tuviese la fuerza para afrontar la que seguramente creía era su muerte. -Por favor, hermano, no te derrumbes...

Escucho el mecanismo de la puerta, luego de un tiempo encerrado supo sentir el ruido de los engranajes cuando era levantada. Plegó la foto y la guardó en un bolsillo a la altura de su muslo. Normalmente ese bolsillo era para guardar equipo médico como un paquete de gasas o en el peor caso una pastilla de cianuro. Tristemente no tenía ni una cosa o la otra, aunque tal vez no tenía de qué lamentarse. Suicidarse no era una opción para él, nunca lo fue.

-Me agrada más la vista que genera Calvera. -Comentó socarrón al ver al gran hombre que ocupaba el umbral de la puerta.- Con ella... Como que la cosa es distinta.-Esbozó una sonrisa satírica- Hay química… entre nosotros.

-Calvera es mi prometida -Kardia no hizo ningún cambio en su mueca burlona.

-Nunca te menciono, parece que mucha emoción el matrimonio no le da. –Informo socarron.

-La opinión de la mujer no importa. -Saco de detrás de su espalda algo que parecía una pistola.

-¿Me van a matar? -Pregunto fingiendo sorpresa- Y yo que empezaba a disfrutar su candida hospitalidad... La hostería es excelente y ni hablar de la comida -El hombre le miró confundido por un segundo, segundo que Kardia no tardó en aprovechar.

 _Pasillo._

Le quitó el arma y apretó el gatillo, una vez se estrellaron contra la pared, un especie de dardo salió de esta y se incrustó en el cuello del sujeto.

-Solo eran dardos. -Masculló antes de entrar a correr por el pasillo.

Habías otras celdas y tenían las puertas abiertas, parecía que era el único prisionero. Sintió un impacto en su espalda inmediatamente sus piernas comenzaron a fallar y la vista se volvió borrosa. Callo de rodillas al suelo, deteniendo el golpe con sus manos. Escucho los pasos tras él, mientras intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse despierto... Tenía que ponerse de pie.

Tenía que huir de ahí.

El frío metal de un cañón se apoyó en su nuca, sintió el pinchazo en su cuello cuando el dardo se insertó en su tersa y morena piel.

 _Celda_

Kardia estaba acostado en la cama de piedra, que según él parecía altar de sacrificios, le habían retirado por completo los restos de la parte superior de su maltrecha ropa. A cada lado de su cabeza había un par de manos amorfas.

 _ **-No logro encontrar el lugar donde guardan su nueva arma**_ \- Gruño el ser a su camarada ahí presenté- _**Veo a cada momento la figura de un ser más joven... Alguien a quien llama Milo. Su mente está dispersa y en todas direcciones halló la misma imagen.**_

 _ **-Ese tal Milo debe saber dónde está la nueva arma...**_ -Alega el otro- _**Por eso debes de estar viéndolo a él ¿Dónde está ese tal Milo?**_

 _ **-Se niega a mostrarme su ubicación-**_ Realiza una mueca de desprecio- _**Son hermanos... Por eso sus pensamientos están enfocados en él... No quiere que lleguemos a su hermano.**_

 _ **-Habrá que traerlo, para hacer que nos diga dónde está la nueva arma humana**_ -Kardia hizo una mueca dormido, su mente intentaba proteger a Milo. Sus ojos se movían tras los párpados cerrados. El estaba viendo imágenes de la base, de todas las personas que estaban habitando ahí y de cierta manera trataba de que todas esas imágenes se detuvieran.

- _ **Se niega a mostrarme dónde está Milo, veo paredes de una fortaleza y rostros de otros soldados... Pero no veo a quien busco**_ -Alejó sus manos de la cabeza del hombre inconsciente- _**Lo protege, incluso en este estado... No quiere que lleguemos a él.**_

 _ **-Creo saber... Como llegar a él**_ -El otro tomó el lugar de su camarada- _**Veremos lo que su mecha ve... Cuando él está abordó.**_

El rostro de Kardia realizó otra mueca involuntaria, sus ojos veían el tablero y las pantallas de su mecha. Ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado, por breves segundos dos pantallas estuvieron al alcance de su visión. Una mostraba códigos y coordenadas la otra una galería en la que Milo observa todo desde la seguridad de la barandilla.

-Milo... -Sus labios pronuncian el nombre de su hermano, el ser sonríe al obtener lo que quiere: las coordenadas de la base y la certeza del gran valor que el tal Milo tiene para su prisionero.

 _ **-Su corazón late fuerte**_ \- comenta el primero de los dos entes - _ **Milo es la razón por la que se hace mas fuerte**_ -Hace una pausa- _**Tenemos que atraparlo, necesitamos que el colmillo se nutra de su fortaleza... Y él es quien la provee.**_

El otro sonríe cruel, mientras (a modo de castigo por su falta de colaboración) hace ver a Kardia en sueños horripilantes muertes de las cuales es víctima Milo. Lagrimas caen de los ojos del hombre, para gran agasajo de los dos entes que se deleitan con el sufrimiento del otro.

Continuará.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya clasico y Saint Seiya TLC (Y sus gaiden) no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Revelaciones  
**

-Una vez más -Degel dejó salir un suspiro y volvió a tomar aire- Vamos... Degel... Lo has hecho muchas veces.

 _ **-Alpha-18 Acuario ¿Por que no se ha puesto en movimiento?**_

-Enseguida lo hago señor. -Una vez que logré que mis manos muevan los mandos. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a aumentar. No podía, sus manos estaban paralizadas, a sus ojos llegaron las imágenes de las llamas y a sus oídos el ruido de una explosión. Aunque todo eso no estaba realmente ahí. Todo estaba en su mente, era un recuerdo de algo reciente.

 _ **-Alpha-18 Acuario ¿Que sucede?**_ -La voz esta vez era de otra persona- _**¿Sargento Aquas?**_ -La voz era la del tirano. _**-Sargento. Los sistemas registran aumento de sus pulsaciones… ¡Sargento responda!**_

-No puedo... No puedo... -Sus manos dejaron los mandos y se bajo del mecha. Sentía que se ahogaba dentro de éste. Dio un par de pasos por la pasarela y se terminó poniendo de rodillas. Le faltaba el aire, no podía... No podía respirar.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien y como lo llamaban... todo se puso oscuro.

 _ **Enfermería. Varias horas después.**_

Degel abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que noto fue el rostro preocupado de Camus y el de Milo. Realizo un vistazo rápido por el cuarto, solo ese par estaba ahí y realmente se alegro que solo fueran esos dos. No quería dar explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado en su mecha, en el hangar se había sentido paralizado y nada había podido hacer.

-Degel... -Comenzó Camus.

-¿Como termine hache?

-...te dieron de baja -Termino de decir el muchacho, ignorando la pregunta de su hermano- Tuviste una crisis de pánico... Te van a mandar a casa. -Degel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su hermano deslizó algo hacia él. -¿Se lo puedes dar al abuelo?

-También hay una para mis padres... ¿Se la puedes dar? -Degel miro el sobre improvisado y luego asintió.

-¿Quien me trajo? -Preguntó mientras observaba los monitores que supervisan sus signos vitales.

-Otro piloto... ¿Qué te pasó? -Milo le miró.

-Me paralice... No era capaz de sostener mis manos en los controles.

-En el mecha no -Camus le miro preocupado- En Sudáfrica, nos dijeron que fue mucho mas cruento de lo que vivimos... Nosotros.

-A parte de Kardia, dos miembros más del escuadrón murieron... -Degel bajo la mirada, era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Milo tras el incidente del hangar tras la misión. -Suárez estaba delante a mi izquierda... Y Schuster atrás mío a la derecha... Muy cerca mío los dos.

-Cuándo murieron...-Comenzó Camus, entendiendo que había sucedido con su hermano mayor.

-Estaba justo en el medió, estallaron ambos mechas... -Milo le miraba atentamente- de no ser por Kardia, capaz que el siguiente misil me hubiera destrozado de la misma manera. -Apretó los labios- Tu hermano me salvo la vida y me dijo que me retirará... Que él me cubría...

-No te culpes por Kardia, no es tu culpa nada de lo que sucedió... -Milo quería decirle que Kardia estaba vivo, pero Aspros lo había pillado solo hace unas horas atrás y había sido bastante claro: Si había la boca, quedaba fuera del proyecto Assassin.

Si quería salvar a su hermano, tendría que poseer el mecha. Necesitaba el Scarlet Nedel, Aspros le había prohibido decirle a Degel... Pero no le había dicho nada a Camus.

-Degel, Kardia... -Le sujeto la mano a su hermano- no murió... -Susurró, aunque Milo casi juraría que Camus solo movió sus labios. Que la voz la escucho dentro de su mente, al serle tan familiar había sido capaz de oírla a pesar de jamás haber sido emitida.

Degel comenzó a llorar, Milo se acerco a él y lo abrazó. Tal vez el saber que Kardia esta vivo apaciguara su dolor... Aunque algo le decía que eso no le dejara volver a tripular un mecha, pero alivia su alma y eso era suficiente.

 ** _Unas horas después._**

Degel dormía, por seguridad había sido dejado en observación o eso le habían dicho a Camus. Una jeringa con una aguja muy fina se incrusta en la piel del dormido muchacho. Este solo sintió un modesto piquete... Pero no despertó ante el estimulo generado por el pinchazo. Una mano se deslizo bajo la almohada cuando la respiración de Degel se hizo mas relajada. Las cartas en su sobre improvisado fueron retiradas de su escondite.

 ** _Polígono de tiro, al mismo tiempo._**

Camus estaba practicando en solitario, no tenía mala puntería... Pero definitivamente le faltaba mucho para igualar la puntería de Milo. Debido a la protección en sus oídos no escucho llegar a la persona que se paro tras él y solo se percato de su presencia cuándo sintió su mirada.

-Ah...-Dejo salir un suspiro al verlo, pero por alguna razón no dejo el arma en la baluastra del polígono- Tu eres uno de los compañeros de mi hermano...

-Axial es... Me llamo Manigoldo... quería saber... Que sabes de tu hermano.

-Sufrió una crisis de pánico. -Dijo al fin sin mucho recelo, a pesar que el sujeto frente a él no le inspiraba confianza alguna- Algo paso en Sudáfrica y lo afecto mas de lo esperado.

-Ya veo... -Sonrío de medio lado- Eso quiere decir que lo mandaran a uno de los institutos...

-¿Institutos?

-Un psiquiátrico, chico. No van a arriesgarse que tu hermano suelte la lengua fuera. -Camus apretó la culata del arma- ¿Acaso te creías que tu hermano volvería a casa y todo olvidado? -El más joven no replicó nada- Mandaran a Degel a un psiquiátrico... Degel sabe mucho y ellos no querrán que hable.

-¿Y me dices eso...?

-Solo para que sepas... Que no volverás a ver a tu hermano.

-¿A cambio de que... Puedo evitar que mi hermano termine en un psiquiátrico? -Obviamente no le decían eso por decirle.

-Pues... -Manigoldo se le acerco- A cambio que le digas a Antiko que no peleamos contra humanos... Yo me encargo del resto

-Contra qué peleamos… ¿Entonces?

-¿Contra que peleamos? -El hombre le miro y se acerco a él, Camus apretó aun más su mano en la culata del arma. Tras susurrarle la respuesta, se retiro sin agregar nada más.

Se estaba jugando el pellejo, se lo había jugado con la mentira de que trasladarían a su hermano a un psiquiátrico. Todo ahora dependía del muchacho.

Camus se quedo paralizado en su lugar, sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro mientras trataba de ordenar la información que se le acaba de otorgar...

Puso el seguro al arma y la coloco en su funda. Se calmo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, manteniendo la mayor serenidad posible ante su inclemente tormenta interna.

 ** _Habitación de Milo y Camus._**

-Milo... Milo despierta -El chico no tardo en abrir los ojos y observo a su amigo- tienes que saber algo...

-¿Que sucede?

-Ya se contra que peleamos… -Informó completamente pálido y mirada aterrada.

Continuara.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico, TLC, Next dimension, Episodio G, Omega, Soul of gold y Sainta Sho no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Despertar.**

-Teniente -Milo le esperaba junto al resto de su escuadrón dentro de la oficina del hombre. Le había robado la tarjeta a Sísifo en un descuido de este.- Queremos la verdad, nadie de este escuadrón peleará a menos que nos digan contra que peleamos.

-Hay que tener agallas para llevar a cabo lo que hacen ahora. -Informo sin mucho miramiento el hombre antes de activar el seguro digital de la puerta.- Creo que se merecen saberlo, ya pelearon contra ellos y tienen que saber...

Puso la mano en su escritorio y el teclado virtual se manifestó, unas imágenes se aparecieron sobre la oscura superficie. A un movimiento de Defteros estaba flotando en medio de la sala mostrando un video.

-El hombre del centro y que señala la pared, era Ricardo Domingo López de Vega, el primer arqueólogo mexicano que encontró lo que se escondía en lo más profundo de Yucatán. -Los chicos miraron al hombre mientras Defteros dejaba ver la foto completa donde estaban incluso los trabajadores- El y sus empleados encontraron una parte saliente de una extraña pieza metálica.

-¿El desato todo? -Aldebarán lo miró sorprendido, un descubrimiento arqueológico...

-No. -negó lentamente con la cabeza- El gobierno de México, que tenía la jurisdicción debido a que era su territorio, le ordenó _**sabiamente**_ volver a enterrar todo lo encontrado -El hombre les miro fijamente- Tenían razón, no había que desenterrarlo... López de Vega oculto todo lo que hallo, pero alguien habló...

-¿Quién? -Milo le miró y luego observo de nuevo al arqueólogo y todos los hombres que lo rodeaban- ¿Quién hablo? ¿López de Vega?

-No se sabe, solo se sabe que a los pocos días de iniciado el proceso de ocultarlo llegaron fuerzas especiales que no se identificaron... -Hizo una pausa- Luego se supo que provenían de una de las potencias mundiales. -Dejo salir un suspiro- Poderosos o no a nivel mundial... Era territorio Mexicano y no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

-Ellos...

-Pasaron por encima la soberanía Mexicana y mataron a inocentes para ver qué había realmente ahí... -Ninguno decía nada- Luego de 20 años de disputa... Donde solo los países "débiles" se ponían del lado de México, ellos abrieron la caja de Pandora. -Cambio la imagen y puso una que tenía la palabra confidencial encima- Encontraron restos humanos con data de miles de millones de años antes de Cristo. Esos huesos se conservaron y revelaron más de lo que se hubiera creído.

-No fue lo único que encontraron ¿Cierto? -Camus le miró atentamente, todos pensaban lo mismo- Los mechas... ¿Salieron de ahí?

-Si, los primeros mechas salieron de ese lugar y obviamente las potencias se pelearon para ver quién debía tenerlos. -Hizo otra pausa profunda- México y Belice... Se volvieron el campo de batalla de naciones que nada tenían que ver con ellos… En muchos casos, ni siquiera eran de América…-Hizo una pausa- Muchas vidas inocentes se perdieron.

-¿Y cuando inicio todo? -Preguntó al fin Milo.-Me refiero a la guerra que nosotros tuvimos el placer de conocer.

-Hace 57 años inició todo... México sólo era tierra destruida, toda una cultura… todo un país destruido sin piedad por la guerra y Belice estaba en la misma situación… O peor -Cambio las imágenes- Para entonces ya las potencias tenían sus versiones de mecha y peleaban por controlar el territorio donde se hallaba "eso". -Dejo salir un suspiro- Algo despertó dentro de esa fortaleza... Y acabo con las tropas de los países que se disputaban el territorio... Y lo demás -Miro a los chicos- es historia conocida.

-¿Son extraterrestres? -Pregunto Mu al fin, negándose a creer que hubiera formulado esa pregunta.

-La teoría que se maneja es que son ellos -Imágenes de arte azteca y maya aparecieron- Creemos que los dioses que conformaron la religión local en realidad si existieron y que ellos eran quienes le dieron los conocimientos a los hombres de que habitaron ese territorio… Y que los mechas, eran suyos.

-Pero... ¿Porque cuando los españoles llegaron a América no descubrieron nada con respecto a los mechas y lo que sea que es "Eso"? -Preguntó Shaka, su cabeza daba vueltas con tantas especulaciones que armaba y desarmaba a cada segundo.

-Creemos, según los datos y teorías de López de Vega... Que un cataclismo asoló el territorio acabando con casi todos ellos y enterró la fortaleza en lo profundo de la tierra. -Le miro fijamente- Los sucesivos cataclismos sísmicos que el territorio sufrió a lo largo de los milenios acondicionó todo para que fuese imposible hallarlo... Dentro de unos años... Se hará un siglo desde que López de Vega encontró esa pieza saliente. -Les miro con cierta amargura- puede que vivan los 20 años que faltan para que se haga un siglo desde que la humanidad activo su autodestrucción. -Susurro en el mismo tono.

-¿Y de donde salieron si todos murieron en el cataclismo?

-Algunos, aparentemente, sobrevivieron dentro de sus "Mechas"... o en compartimientos especiales dentro de ese lugar. -Defteros tomó una especie de tableta y comenzó a pasar imágenes- Esto es cortesía del Capitán Kardia Antiko- Milo apretó el puño cuando la imagen del mecha oscuro quedó frente a ellos- Sospechamos que esto fue lo que le atacó. -Miró a Milo- No se tenía conocimiento de que este mecha existiera... Creemos que tu hermano peleó con él y por alguna razón decidieron retenerlo con vida...

-¿Como lo llama?

-Aún no tiene nombre oficialmente y se desconoce el nombre que le ha otorgado el enemigo.

-¿Cree que el Scarlet Needel pueda contra él? -Milo le miró fijamente- Señor.

-El Scarlet solo es una herramienta, cabo- volvió a mirar atentamente la imagen- que sirva o no para derrotarlo, es cuestión de la persona que manipula dicha herramienta. -Milo apretó los dientes, esperaba algo de aliento- Por eso... El piloto original era él-La fotografía del expediente de Kardia quedó visible para todos- Tu hermano llevaba 3 años de entrenamiento con el Scarlett... Perderlo, fue un gran retroceso. -Obtuvo una mirada colérica de Milo como respuesta- Eres un buen piloto, Milo, no lo voy a negar... Pero te falta la experiencia que tu hermano tenía.

-¿Así es como nos ven? -Shaka le miró con furia contenida- ¿Como piezas reemplazables?

-Yo no pienso eso. -Sentenció fríamente el mayor- Pero los idiotas que se sientan en La Haya, creen que todos nosotros somos reemplazables dado que no somos nada para ellos. -Sus palabras dejaron notar varias notas coléricas- Como no son los hijos de poderosos los que van al campo de batalla, a ellos les da igual lo que les pase a los soldados... -Miró a Milo fijamente- Kardia es hijo de un profesor de historia, no de un importante señor a nivel mundial... Mi esposa era hija de un criador de ovejas que a duras penas llegaba a cubrir la renta... -Apretó los dientes- No somos nada para ellos y agradecería... Que no descarguen sus rabias conmigo, porque yo sí estuve y sigo estando en el mismo maldito lugar en que están ustedes.-Todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras llenas de rabia del hombre, sin duda había mucho odio hacia los dirigentes del a O.N.U almacenado en su interior.

-¿Acaso si fuera hijo de un millonario hubieran ido por mi hermano? -El tono de Milo delataba histeria en todo su comentario burlón.

-Aunque no lo creas, Milo, ya se han sacrificado soldados solo para salvar a los poderosos... -Los ojos fríos de Defteros, causaron que más de uno ardiera en rabia- Dejaron morir a miles, por dar prioridad a algunas familias poderosas...

-No está muy feliz con el alto mando ¿No? -Mu le miró atentamente, Defteros no replicó a su pregunta la respuesta era obvia- ¿Le van a dar el Scarlett a Milo o no?

-Hasta donde sé, eso es seguro... El mecha fue programado con la línea genética de Kardia -Miró a Milo fijamente- y biológicamente eres su gemelo -Milo le miró con ligera cólera- Si, sabemos que te tuvieron con intención de usar el cordón umbilical para una operación de Kardia.

-El ejército violando intimidades desde su creación -Replicó mordaz Milo, Defteros sonrió amargamente como respuesta.

-¿Donde esta el Scarlett? -Aioria le miro- Algo me dice que no está aquí.

-Por qué no lo esta... Jamás lo estuvo, El Santuario carece de los materiales y maquinaria necesaria para fabricar un mecha -Replicó el mayor- No sabría decirte con certeza dónde está ahora, lo tienen en constante movimiento... -Toco algo en su teclado y aparecieron nuevas imágenes- pero me dijeron que pronto se les unirán estos cinco. -Los chicos le miraron sorprendidos- estos si se donde están... -Sonrió con cierta complicidad, que todos entendieron a la perfección- El proyecto Assasin y el proyecto Centinela son de mi creación... Y esos imbeciles no parecieron leer el entre líneas.

-¿Para qué fueron construidos? -Preguntó Aldebarán, haciéndose una idea de la respuesta.

-Que irán a la guerra, quieran o no los poderosos -Los jóvenes le miraban perdidos- Para hacer lo contrario a lo que ellos esperan que hagan, esos mechas irán a México... No a las bases de las grandes potencias... A la Hidra... Se la destruye cortando su cabeza y quemando el muñón que en su lugar queda. -Les miro- Si destruimos su base y le impedimos organizarse… podremos destruirlos.

-¿Crees que ahí tienen a Kardia?

-No lo creo... -Defteros le miró atentamente- Estoy seguro -Aparece una nueva imagen en la pantalla de holograma- hace unos días alguien activo el mecha de tu hermano por breves segundos recibimos las coordenadas… -Les miro- Ya es hora que comience la misión...

-Y algo me dice… -Milo le miro fijamente- Que ya tienes un plan para apoderarse de los seis mechas -Defteros volvió a sonreír de lado, dejando a la vista brevemente un colmillo.

-Tenemos... Chicos, el verbo es tenemos -No borró su sonrisa- No soy el único que ya está harto. -Replicó el Demonio del santuario- El proyecto Assasin, es un complot internacional. -Miro a cinco de los presentes- Hamal, Tauros, Nike, Ganímedes y Kaiser nos esperan... Asi que vayan haciendose la idea que dejaremos este lugar muy pronto.

 _Continuará._


	7. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico, TLC, Next dimension, Episodio G, Omega, Soul of gold y Sainta Sho no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Primer movimiento.**

Milo estaba haciendo barras, mientras a la distancia Mu y Shaka hacían flexiones de brazos. Camus no estaba lejos de él haciendo abdominales mientras Aioria y Aldebarán levantaban pesas bajo la atenta supervisión de Sísifo.

Que este apareciera a la mañana temprano, tras haber tenido una muy fructífera charla con Defteros, no les dejo la menor duda de quién más estaba involucrado en el futuro robo de esos seis mechas.

Dado que eso era realmente, con palabras muy elegantes Defteros les había dejado muy claro que se llevarían los mechas sin esperar respuesta del alto mando... Milo, conocedor del pasado de Defteros en cuanto a su esposa y hermanas menores no le quedaba duda con respecto al odio que éste profesaba hacia sus superiores...

Tampoco tardó mucho en averiguar que el hermano mayor y el sobrino del teniente Sísifo Sagitter figuraban en la gran lista de desaparecidos en combate.

Sin duda, el retomar sus entrenamientos supervisados por Sísifo no era otra cosa más que una declaración de apoyo absoluto por parte del hombre a las ideas de alta traición.

 _Centro de Simuladores._

-Dicen una palabra y les meto un balazo a cada uno- Informó el tirano, mientras le veían alterar las computadoras de los simuladores- los mandos son iguales a los Soul-G así que no tendrán problema con ello... Lo que varían son las potencias. -Informo tras cerrar el panel que daba a la computadora- No lo arruinen.

Milo se quedó sorprendido cuando observo las funciones que figuraban en el nuevo mecha, aunque el simulador no fuera el más indicado... Tener una aproximación era fascinante. La lanza roja figuraba en los comandos de ataque y defensa. Calmó a su corazón y se dispuso a dar por iniciada la práctica.

El simulador demostraba que no era necesario hacer grandes movimientos para ejecutar evasiones o demás... El mecha era tan sensible a las órdenes de sus comandos que irse un poco con el movimiento de este significaba arruinar un movimiento que hubiera sido perfecto.

 _Celdas, Fortaleza, En algún lugar de la Península de Yucatán._

Un jadeo salio de los labios de Kardia, una vez más el intenso calor azotaba sin piedad a su cuerpo. Sentía que por sus venas, una vez más corría lava y no sangre... Se sorprendió que aun no hubiera muerto por sofocación o no haber presentado alguna alteración mas seria por la fiebre. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Milo... Pero no el Milo de 19 años, no esté Milo debería tener unos 8 años y tenía en su mano su auto favorito.

-¿Por que no volviste a casa?

-Maldita sea... -Ahora alucino por la fiebre- No estas aquí... Solo eres una alucinación...

-¿Donde esta el Mobile suit? -Milo seguía sentado frente a él, luciendo la ropa que tenía la fotografía que ahora guardaba en su bolsillo.

-¿Que Mobile suit? ¿Te refieres al mecha? -Entorno los ojos con ligero recelo ¿Porque le preguntaba por el mecha? O mejor dicho, porque su mente quería saber donde estaba el Zodiaco Escorpio.- No lo se, me desperté en esta habitación... Ignoro qué hicieron con el Zodiaco.

-Ese mecha no, tonto, el otro. -Hizo una mueca de furia impropia de Milo, pero inmediatamente la borro- ¿Donde esta el Mobile suit? -Kardia entorno los ojos de vuelta- ¿Donde esta hermano? -Preguntó con una sonrisa algo escalofriante en el niño- Quiero verlo... ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo esconden?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Milo, soy tu hermanito...

-¿Y mi nombre completo? -El niño frente a él se quedó mudo, mientras el mayor pensaba en una variedad de nombres diversos masculinos, menos en el suyo propio- Por qué no dices mi maldito nombre... ¿Acaso no saben mi nombre bastardas? -Sonrió con sorna antes de tomar al niño del cuello y levantarlo, solo que este desapareció en una especie de arenilla. -Buen intento, pero el marcador sigue a mi favor...

Todo se oscureció de golpe y la mente de Kardia se traslado una vez más hacia la inconsciencia.

 **-Fue capaz de ver tras mi engaño, pensé que le revelaría esa información al ser que tanto desea...**

 **-Este humano supo ver tras la farsa... Por que ese tal Milo no debe ser ya un niño… Si ve una fortaleza, puede que ya sea adulto.**

 **-Habrá que atraparlo para hacerlo hablar -** Replicó el otro **-Tendremos que ir mas adentro de la tierra firme al otro lado del océano.**

Kardia abrió los ojos, estaba solo y recostado en la cama de piedra. Como pudo se bajo de esta y se recostó en el suelo frío... Sintiendo una vez más el frescor de este aliviando su ardiente cuerpo.

 _Caverna. Al amanecer, una semana después_

La chica termino de quitarse la ropa y se metió en las aguas del pequeño lago oculto en esa caverna sombría. En su cuello lleva un collar conformado por una piedra tras lucida sujeta por varias finas cuerdas, las cuales se unen formando un complejo entramado de nudos que le vuelven una joya enquista de ver.

Quería saber que estaba pasando realmente, algo le decía que su gran señor no era quien daba las órdenes y como siempre le había dicho: duda de mis hermano Y de mí de ser necesario, duda de todo en este mundo si algo no te parece correcto.

La joven comenzó a susurrar palabras en su antigua lengua, enseñada por los dioses a todos aquellos dispuestos a seguirlos. El collar comenzó a resplandecer y se metió completamente bajo el agua. Contuvo el aire bajo esta y su mente pregunto al fin:

"¿El señor desea esta guerra?"

Sintió algo y salio a la superficie, su cuerpo seguía medio sumergido en el agua y las gotas recorrían su morena piel. Calvera sintió a las lágrimas unirse a estas en su descenso. La respuesta había sido un absoluto y rotundo NO.

El gran Quetzlcoatl, no quería esta guerra y ese "NO" decía más que una negación...

 **-¿Que han hecho con usted...? Mi señor.** -Calvera se sumergió una vez más en el agua y lavó las lágrimas de sus ojos con el agua pura de ese manantial oculto. Su mente comenzó a recordar rostros y a quienes servían los dueños de esos rostros... - **Soy la única que sirve a Quetzlcoatl...** -¿Pero como es posible? Si éramos miles...

Te tienen con vida porque el Quetzal es el Mobile suit mas poderoso y ellos no pueden controlarlo. Apretó los puños y golpeo la superficie del agua molesta a lo que siguió un grito lleno de rabia.

Se dirigió hacia la orilla, tenia que hablar con el único prisionero vivo. A fin de cuentas, ella podía alterar los sistemas de seguridad a su antojo. Toco el cristal en su cuello... No entendía por que había tardado ocho años en buscar la respuesta de su señor...

Tenía que hablar con ese tal Kardia y obtener de él las respuestas que busca... Respuestas que su señor no podía darle.

 _Celdas, Fortaleza. Tres horas después._

Kardia estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa de piedra, dándole la espalda a la puerta. El frío material aliviaba la sensación ardiente de su piel. Escucho la puerta abrirse y aunque no entendía el idioma, supo que Calvera dejo salir una grosería. A su parecer en todos los idiomas las groserías sonaban igual. Escucho los pasos que daba y no tardó en hallarlo, noto cierto alivio en su mirada cuando lo encontró allí sentado. Se puso de rodillas junto a él y abrió el saco de arpillera que trae consigo.

-Te traje algo de comer... Espero que te guste la fruta. -Kardia entorno los ojos mientras ella dejaba las frutas frente a él ¿Acaso lo creían estúpido?- ¿Sucede algo?

-Saben... El truco de causar alucinaciones estuvo bastante bien... -Hizo una mueca ante la expresión de Calvera- Pero hacerse los buenos y darme comida... Es ridículo.

-¿Alucinaciones? -Kardia percibió cierta cólera en los ojos de la joven. Volvió a decir palabras llenas de rabia en su extraño idioma, se levantó del suelo y la mano de Kardia se aferró a su muñeca

-A menos que seas muy buena actriz... Diría que no estabas al tanto. -La chica volvió arrodillarse y puso una mano en la frente de Kardia. -¿Qué? -La escucho murmurar palabras por lo bajo de nuevo, realmente estaba enojada.- ¿Que te pasa?

-Será mejor que comas, volveré en un rato. -Se levantó y se llevó la bolsa consigo. Kardia observó que una vez más le había dejado su cantimplora. Al verla, sintió la boca reseca y una sed que le parecía insaciable. Extendió el brazo y tomó el recipiente, no tardó en desenroscar la tapa y beber una buena cantidad de su contenido. Luego miró las frutas, con cierto recelo comenzó a consumirlas...

Tenía un hambre atroz.

 _Hangar de Quetzal._

Calvera entró al hangar al que solo ella tenía acceso, habían interrumpido la corriente maestra hacia ese sector por lo cual el Quetzal no había percibido la reiniciación de los sistemas (obviamente, luego se había asegurado de poner un conector alterno para no volver a pasar por ello). Trepó hasta la pasarela que estaba al costado de su Mobile suit, como ella le llamaba, e ingreso a la cabina de este.

 **-Buenas tardes gran guerrero Quetzal.** -Soltó en un ligero gruñido, estaba realmente furiosa.- **Muéstrame las propiedades del colmillo de dragón...** -En ese momento agradeció la desconfianza general de su señor a sus hermanos, por la cual el Quetzal podía acceder a la red sin dejar rastro alguno de la exploración en las bitácoras. - **Traidores... Por eso no sobreviven... Es el colmillo del jaguar lo que les ponen...** -¿Pero por qué me sorprendo? Era claro que nada de esto era pensamiento y obra del gran Quetzlcoatl- **Muéstrame todos los colmillos de jaguar que se han activado los últimos 50 años... Y sus respectivos poseedores.**

Apretó los dientes por la rabia al ver la respuesta y tuve que contener las ganas de llorar al ver la mujer pelirroja. Ella le había suplicado que la dejara ir o la asesinara de una vez por todas... Ella le había dicho que ya no soportaba el tormento y ahora entendía a qué tormento se refería.

Recordaba que Huesuda la había abofeteado cuando sugirió dejar ir a la mujer, para entonces ella (Calvera) solo tenía 17 años y según Huesuda era muy influenciable por las lágrimas de la enemiga del gran señor.

De haber sospechado en ese entonces, podría haber puesto a la mujer a salvo...

 **-Ahora ni siquiera se que hicieron con su cuerpo...** -Miro la pantalla- **Quetzal... Investiga qué fue de todos los prisioneros muertos que recibieron el colmillo. En los últimos ocho años.** -Miró fijamente las palabras en la pantalla. Según los datos obtenidos por Quetzal...

No se registraban enemigos prisioneros muertos en los últimos ocho años.

 **-Investiga que paso con los prisioneros que recibieron el colmillo y donde se encuentran.** -Calvera observaba el análisis de archivos que ejecutaba Quetzal. La respuesta apareció a los breves minutos. Según los archivos todos habían sido trasladados a una segunda base (la cual desconocía) y aún estaban vivos. - **Deben estar haciendo cosas horribles con ellos...** -Quetzlcoatl, perdone mi sobre confianza y mi ignorancia. Todo esto es mi culpa, yo le he dado a sus hermanos los cautivos que necesitaban.

Los que ellos me señalaban, se dijo para sí. Dado que todos los capturados habían sido seleccionados previamente por "Quetzlcoatl" según le había dicho Huesuda. Dejo salir un grito lleno de rabia ante el final de la mentira que había estado viviendo...

Aún quedaba un prisionero a su alcance: Kardia.

 **-Tengo que ser más lista que ellos... Si quiero liberarlo de ese destino incierto...** \- Que más que seguro, terminará con su vida. Ellos seguro asesinaran a todos los cautivos, porque no todos son de los últimos ocho años.- **Muéstrame a todos los que estuvieron prisioneros en ese lugar y portaran el colmillo-** Algunos llevaban más tiempo que otros y trágicamente... no figuraban vivos.

 _Continuará._


	8. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico, TLC, Next dimension, Episodio G, Omega, Soul of gold y Sainta Sho no me pertenecen.**

 **La traición.**

Kardia abrió los ojos, el latido del corazón lo arrullaba y le incitaba a seguir durmiendo. Pero fue otra cosa lo que le despertó, no tenía dolor. Su pecho no le dolía. Alzó levemente la mirada y esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas de galantería.

-Me parece que esta táctica de interrogatorio no la conozco... -Cerró los ojos.- Me pregunto hasta donde llega -Informó burlón -¿Tu prometido lo aprueba?

-Sospecho para que te quieren aquí -La voz sonaba distante y Kardia, tras abrir los ojos noto los ríos de lágrimas- No puedo creer que no haya notado que pasaba... Soy la mas grande estúpida que ha existido.

-¿Eh? -Kardia se sentó correctamente, con la espalda recargada en la mesa de piedra, dejando la comodidad que representaba reposar su cabeza en el pecho de Calvera. Olvidando el arrullo que representaba el latir de su corazón- ¿A qué viene ese pensamiento? -¿Por que creo que no está fingiendo? Parece como si le hubieran dicho que está condenada a muerte.

-Por que tuve todas las señales posibles... Y no note que Quetzalcoath, jamás participó en todo esto... -Lágrimas volvieron a comenzar el recorrido que muchas antes habían realizado ya.- Solo son sus hermanos... Haciendo las barbaries que tanto disfrutan y yo como idiota ejecutando las órdenes que ellos decían, creyendo que eran órdenes de él.

-¿De qué hablas? -Kardia le miró perdido, no entendía nada de lo que hablaba la mujer... A pesar que entendía que la teoría que habían manejado hasta entonces: que algo había existido en Yucatán milenios atrás y había sido considerado un dios era verdad. No entendía de qué hablaba ella.- ¿Por qué crees que ese tal Quetzal no sé cuánto no está involucrado...?

-Por que, Quetzalcoath jamas le pondria el colmillo del jaguar a alguien -Le miró a los ojos, con cierta rabia contenida por la sospecha de Kardia- él lo considera tortura y sus hermanos lo consideran como prueba de que tan fuerte es un corazón humano.

-Y supongo que eso te enoja…-Comentó distraído, sin duda esta vez se había esforzado en la farsa

-El señor me dio el Quetzal para proteger al mundo, no para raptar soldados que lo protegen... -Para que sus hermanos los sacrifiquen luego y devoren sus corazones.

-Y ahora me vas ayudar a escapar a cambio que te diga lo que ellos quieren -Kardia le miró con recelo, todo le parecía un cliché de película de segunda (sacando el hecho que era el protagonista masculino y que realmente estaba prisionero). -¿Cierto?

-No -Le miro fijo a los ojos y luego agrego- Te saque el colmillo para que puedas resistir a lo que ellos te hagan... No puedo sacarte sin hacer que todos nos persigan... -Se levantó del suelo.- Primero tengo que sacar tu mobile suit de aquí... Cuando lo logré, te sacaré a ti.

-¿Y tu prometido que opina al respecto? -La mujer frunció el ceño como toda respuesta.

-No tengo prometido ¿De donde saco esa estúpida idea?- Realmente parecía desorientada, pero luego volvió a ponerse firme en sus ideales -descanse... Necesitará mucha fuerza de voluntad para lo que se avecina nuestro futuro. -Le miro fijamente- Una vez le haya liberado de aquí, te escoltare hasta donde sea necesario para escapar.

-¿Por que haces esto? -Kardia le observó con desconfianza. No creía en nada de lo que ella decía, dudaba de cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

-Quetzalcoath me crió desde bebé y lo veía como mi padre -Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Y dado que obviamente lo asesinaron, les regresare el favor… Pero primero te tengo que sacar del medio.

-¿Y piensas hacerlo tú sola? -Pregunto sardónico.- ¿Porque no le dices a tus amiguitos asesinos de inocentes que te den una mano?

-Soy la unica que queda de la facción de la serpiente -Le miró de reojo antes de agregar con dolor- asesinaron a todos los demás, ningún otro pertenece a mi facción... Son todos del jaguar o afines a esta. -Salió de la celda, dejando solo a Kardia de nuevo.

-Me pregunto... ¿Que tan tonto me consideran? -Kardia se tocó el pecho, ya no había dolor y algo le decía que tal vez ya no hubiera fiebres descontroladas en su futuro- ¿En serio creen que caeré en esa idiotez? -Pero por las dudas no digas nada, siempre existe la posibilidad que diga una verdad. Esas lágrimas, no eran fingidas.

No estropees la única posibilidad real de escapar... Si es que existe.

 _Hangar, varias horas después._

 **-** _ **Cómo es que se controla...**_ _-_ La mujer miró confundida los mandos del Zodiac Escorpio de Kardia. Había convencido a Huesuda de que sólo quería pilotar ese mobile suit para saber cómo funcionaba y así poder derrotarlos más rápido. Había dejado salir algo de su encanto como mujer mientras coqueteaba y pedía el permiso para llevarse el mobile suit del enemigo.- _ **No será tan fácil como creía... Si quiero llevarme este mobile suit... Voy a necesitar ayuda de Kardia**_ -Pero no confía en ti ¿Te olvidaste mi pequeña Calvera? Escucho la voz de Quetzalcoatl en su mente, si quería ayudar a Kardia y que esta le ayude a su vez...

Tenía que ganarse la confianza del hombre primero.

 _Celda._

Kardia se tocó el pecho, le dolía y volvía a sentir calor... Aunque esta vez no de la forma atroz que había experimentado antes. Era molesto, no lo iba a negar... Pero no a ese extremo.

-Maldita sea... Lo único que me faltaba era que estos imbéciles me jodieran el corazón -Se limpió el sudor de la frente con los restos de ropa... Preguntándose por qué no lo había hecho antes. Uso los restos de la remera para limpiarse el sudor del cuerpo- Dios, que calor que siento…

Kardia observó fijamente a Calvera, el pedido de la mujer fue sencillo y claro: Dime cómo controlar tu mobile suit.

-No.

-No seas idiota. -Soltó la mujer con fastidio.

-Los idiotas son ustedes si creen que les voy a decir cómo manejar el Zodiac. -Se coloco la remera que Calvera le había conseguido- Me queda grande -Gruño- Soborno pobre el tuyo, si crees que te diré cómo pilotear el mecha por una remera estás mal. Aún no caigo tan bajo -La puerta tras Calvera se abrio y unos sujetos vestidos de negro entraron. Kardia, sentado sobre la cama de piedra le miró atentamente.

Calvera no parecía muy feliz de verlos y todo indicaba que el sentimiento era mutuo.

 _ **-Él... Viene con nosotros.**_ -Soltó uno de los sujetos.

 _ **-¿Bajo las órdenes de quien se llevan al prisionero?**_ -Calvera llevó una mano a su espalda, Kardia (ahora que le podía ver de espaldas) noto el arma que cargaba.

 _ **-Las órdenes de Huesuda**_ **.** -Soltó el hombre sin mucho recelo y a todas luces con despreció. Kardia frunció el ceño, no entendía una palabra de lo que decían, pero sí comprendía una cosa: entre esos tres no había mucho afecto. _-_ **Tu también vienes. Dile que se mueva.**

-¿Corres rápido Kardia? -Pregunto serena.

-Como una gacelita. -Replicó este mientras se bajaba de donde estaba sentado.- No entienden lo que digo ¿Cierto?

-No, no te entienden. -Se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Kardia, este observo las extrañas lanzas y prefirió dejar pasar la oportunidad.

 _Pasillo._

-Son seis en total. -Gruño, mientras le ponían unas extrañas esposas en las manos.

-Esto no me gusta nada... -Replicó la joven- Realmente no me gusta... No hagas nada estúpido, si vamos a donde creo...

 _Centro de Mando, unos minutos después._

Kardia miraba todo con cierta maravilla y recelo. Había tres tronos en piedra de gran tamaño tras subir una escalera del mismo material. A los pies de la escalinata aguardaba Huesuda y unos cuantos guerreros.

 _ **-Tu arma, Calvera.**_

 _ **-Prefiero mantenerla donde esta.**_

 _ **-¡No seas insolente Calvera!**_

-Parece enojado contigo. -Informó Kardia, mientras observa a los hombres, iba hacer un comentario con respecto a las "balas" que tendría el arma de Calvera... Pero recordó que Huesuda también habla su mismo idioma.- Si no es mucha molestia... Prefería que su pleito de enamorados fuese en griego o inglés... Cualquiera de los dos idiomas me da igual. -Huesuda abrió la palma de su mano y luego la comenzó a cerrar.

 _ **-¿Por que el prisionero no manifiesta dolor?**_ -Miro con rabia a Calvera y luego sonrió- El señor tenía razón... Eres una traidora. -Kardia miro a Calvera, al parecer realmente estaba queriendo ayudarle a escapar- **Encierren a la piloto del Quetzal, los señores luego elegirán su castigó.**

 **-Huesuda... Eres un idiota** _-_ Levantó su mano, tras sacarla de un bolsillo al costado de su pantalón y le mostró algo que Kardia bien supo identificar como un detonador. De un rápido movimiento tomo a Kardia y apreto el boton. -Arriba... -Abandonaron la habitación cuando aun predominaba el humo y la confusión.

 _Pasillos._

-Sígueme...

-¿Que diablos hiciste?

-Hace un rato hable con él y para conseguir permiso de acercarme a tu mecha -Tomaron otro pasillo- me acerqué a él usando "encantos de mujer" eso fue suficiente para poner un diminuto explosivo bajo su hombrera... Ni se dio cuenta que lo hice.

-Durante el coqueteo -Kardia le miró comenzar a poner un codigo en un panel con simbología azteca- le pusiste una bomba... Eres terrible.

-No se que es "coqueteo" -La puerta se abrió. -Vamos.

 _Hangar._

-¡Mi mecha! -La chica lo tomó de las raras esposas y lo alentó a seguirle- Espera... ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Saque al Quetzal hace dos noches... Huiremos en el tuyo -Subieron por las pasarelas- Tú conduce y yo te indico por donde... -Abrió el mecha justo cuando Kardia le tocaba el hombro y le mostraba las esposas. -Te las quito dentro… -No iba a ser tan idiota de quitarlas antes, Kardia podría empujarla de la pasarela.

 _Zodiac Escorpio._

-Aprisa...

-Tiene que hacer revisión de sistemas. -Informó Kardia- Estuvieron manoseando sus circuitos.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí ¿Acaso no puedes moverlo?

-Ya está... -Puso las manos en los mandos y la máquina se puso en movimiento- solo tengo las armas de filo, están descargadas las otras.

-¿Y eso que? Tenemos que salir ¡Ya!

-Como esposa seguro serias una calamidad... -Gruño el soldado- ¿Por donde?

-Eso es una puerta... Derribala.

-Bajate y abrela. -Dijo mientras se dirigían ahí.

-No soy estúpida, si lo hago me dejaras a mi suerte.

-No sabes cuanta razon tienes.

 _Exteriores, unas horas después._

-Me llamo la atención que no nos siguieran.

-Todas las fuerzas están en el sur o al norte del continente... -Replicó la mujer tras él, Kardia observó algo que aún permanecía donde lo había dejado.- O en la tierra al otro lado del mar, de donde te traje... ¿Que? -Kardia se había dado vuelta veloz y le apoyaba un arma justo bajo el mentón.

-Dame una razón... Que no sea la de haberme ayudado a escapar... -Jalo el percutor- para no matarte...

-Hazlo, le falle a mi señor por mi sobre confianza... La muerte es un digno castigo para mi. -Kardia observó los ojos oscuros de ella, realmente pensaba que se merecía la muerte.

-Mejor no -Quitó el arma del mentón de ella y tomó de nuevo los mandos- Si te disparo quedarán tus sangre por toda la cabina y no quiero limpiar... -Miro las pantallas, todo delante suyo era bosque y más bosque- ¿Por dónde?

-Déjame bajar y te guiaré... desde aquí no me orientó.

-¿Y correr el riesgo de volar en pedazos? -Pregunta burlón- Como le hiciste a tu prometido... No gracias. -la mujer murmuró algo- No entiendo el idioma...

-Que Huesuda, no es mi prometido...-Dijo en el mismo tono despectivo- Es mas feo que trasero de llama... Eso dije. -Kardia estalló en risas.

-Mas feo que trasero de llama -Replicó seguido de una risa- Trata de orientarte- Nada nos garantiza que no nos sigan... Pensó sombríamente.- De seguro tienen radares y todo esos juguetes que le gustan a los nerd...

-No solo me decise de Huesuda... -Respondió, preguntándose para sus adentros que era un "nerd".- Destruí las computadoras principales, no solo había explosivos bajo la hombrera de Huesuda... Les tomará un tiempo reactivar los sistemas.

-Definitivamente... Jamas me casaria contigo. -Replicó sereno- Eres de armas tomar...

 _Fortaleza. Al mismo tiempo._

 _ **-¡Debimos de matarla con Quetzalcoatl!**_

 _ **-Gritar y decir lo que debimos haber hecho no arreglará la equivocación que cometimos.**_ _-_ Se dio vuelta y observó al hombre de rodillas- _**De no haber sido por mi intervención... Huesuda, hubieras muerto**_ -Sujeto al hombre del mentón- _**Te advertí millares de sobre la peligrosidad de ella... Ahora no solo casi te elimina sino que destruyó los radares y los sistemas de seguridad ¡ESTAMOS A CIEGAS POR TU ESTUPIDEZ!**_ _-_ Arrojó al sacerdote/comandante contra una pared.

 _ **-Tenemos que encontrar a esa traidora y al hombre de corazón ardiente. Tenemos que saber donde tienen su nueva arma.**_

 _ **-Si se me permite una sugerencia...**_ -Ambos le miraron al hombre de forma despectiva. _-_ _ **Podríamos valernos de los nuevos vasallos... Hacer que ellos busquen por nosotros al fugitivo.**_

 _ **-Probaremos su lealtad.**_

 _ **-No es un mal pensamiento**_ _._ -Replicó el otro.

 _Antigua base de la Fuerza Aérea mexicana._

-Supongo que podemos quedarnos aquí... -Kardia como podía trataba de cubrir el mecha con una lona.- Si no te molesta... Ayudame a taparlo ¿O temes romperte una uña?

-¿Por que eres hostil conmigo?

-Podría ser porque por tu culpa estoy aquí -Le miro fijamente y dejo su labor a medio hacer.

-Estás aquí, porque no fuiste capaz de vencerme... -Le replico en el mismo tono- Y estas aqui por que yo te libere y traicione... -Cerró los ojos- ¿Acaso te crees que cuando me atrapen la voy a pasar bien?.

-Ven vamos a ver si queda algo utilizable aquí. -No iba a pedirle disculpas por lo dicho anteriormente, dado que era verdad. Aunque sí se había sentido miserable al ver la aflicción de la mujer.

-Si no es molestia, quiero ver a Quetzal. -Informó Calvera, aceptando la momentánea tregua- Podríamos usarlo para cubrir mejor tu mobile suit.

-No me sienta mal la idea de ver lo que me venció.

 _Hangar n°4_

-Este lugar está vacío -Miro a la mujer al mismo tiempo que lleva la mano a su arma- Sabía que...

 _ **-Quetzal baja tu guardia**_ **.** \- A las palabras emitidas por los labios de la joven le siguió la aparición de su mecha. El robot se hizo visible lentamente mientras los sistemas que le ocultaban se apagaban.

-Camuflaje óptico -Kardia dejó salir un silbido, mientras regresaba el arma a su lugar. Agradeció que la mujer a todo momento le diera la espalda y no hubiera visto que le apuntaba.- Supongo que es de esperarse en un juguete extraterrestre.

-Extra... ¿Que? -El semblante confundido de la mujer fue todo un placer para Kardia.

-Yo me entiendo. -Dijo con su patentada sonrisa de burla.- Sabes ahora que lo pienso… -Observo el mecha fijamente.- Quiero ver una cosa… súbete a él, mejor nos vamos.

 _Centro de mando, En algún lugar del planeta._

-¡SEÑOR TENEMOS CONTACTO CON UNO DE LOS NUESTROS TRAS LAS LÍNEAS ENEMIGAS!

-Identifíquese. Soldado. -Ordenó Sage, apenas entró tras ser informado a gritos del hecho.

 _-Alpha- 18 Scorpio, tercera división mecanizada del Santuario._ -Las palabras eran analizadas, por el momento todo concordaba según los sistemas- _clave: Milo-8/11_.

-Confirmada identidad señor.

-¿Situación actual?

 _-Escapando del enemigo, con la facción rebelde local._

-¿Seguro de que es la facción rebelde local?

 _Afueras de la Base de la fuerza Aérea mexicana. Al mismo tiempo_

-Muy seguro. -Informó, mientras veía a la distancia los mechas que le conocía al enemigo destruyendo el lugar- Estoy dentro de la zona Cero... -Hizo una pausa- Espero que realmente exista alguien allá arriba, no se hacen idea lo que es esto. -Hizo una pausa- Alpha-18 escorpio. fuera -Corto el enlace satelital y paso a comunicarse con Calvera. -Tu guias... Tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

-Que bueno que sugeriste que saliéramos de ahí. -Replicó la mujer mientras comenzaban su escape.- Tenemos que conseguirle armas a tu mecha.

-Eso luego… primero escapemos de este maldito país… -Donde sea que estés Milo, por dios no vengas… No aceptes si te ofrecen mi lugar.

 _ **Fin de la segunda temporada.**_


End file.
